Godzilla (Fanon)/Christian Higdon
|-|Godzilla= |-|Dark Godzilla= |-|Sinfire Godzilla= |-|Bahumak Godzilla= |-|Infinity Void Wrath Godzilla= Summary Gazillions of years ago, a being known as Godzilla was made from the void. Destined to become a Sincarrier, he was sent to Earth billions of years ago. He took a slumber, but was awakened many years later by the extinction of all the dinosaurs. He saw lives being taken, families being separated, and sins. Soon enough, Godzilla's rage got the best of him, and became what he was destined to be. A Sincarrier. Years later, in 2096, the humans in Japan had perfected technology, but even they had committed some sins, but what do you expect when you have to fight off monsters with sentient female robots that can change size. Soon, Godzilla saw all the sins that the people and monsters had committed. His rage took over, and he did something that the people of Japan couldn't do. Kill the monsters permanently. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C in base | 2-A as Dark Godzilla | Low 1-C as Sinfire Godzilla | 1-B as Bahamuk Godzilla | High 1-B as Infinity Void Wrath Godzilla Name: Godzilla, True Devil, Grand Sincarrier, S.U.B F-98476-Code:394 Origin: Godzilla: Sinverse Gender: Male Age: 900 gazillion years old Classification: Sincarrier Deity Dinosaur. Powers and Abilities: Abstract Existence, Regeneration (True Godly), Enhanced Senses,Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, BFR, Reality Warping, Destruction (tanked Scylla BFRing him to another universe that was eaten by Scylla), Void Manipulation, Blessed, Omnipresence (When Nyarlathotep tried escaping him, Godzilla appeared everywhere he tried to escape), Can manipulate sins and inflict them on one (he did this to Typhon, killing him as a result), Time Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Bone Manipulation (used this on Baphomet and killed him), Sealing, Possession, Resurrection or Immortality (Despite being made out of flesh, he can possess plants, computers, other people, or split his essence apart and possess multiple things), Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Used this on Charybdis and collected his sins from his corpse), Sin Manipulation (no matter what the circumstance is, whether it be Godzilla's dead, his enemy's dead, or both are in a fight, Godzilla can find his\her deepest sins and nullify the foe with all of them. Won't work if the character has not committed sins or has good intentions), Durability Negation, Ultipotence, and the fact that he has Resistance to all of his own powers. Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Hurt Scylla, who is said to devour entire universes) | Multiverse+ level (Killed Baphomet, who has all the power over Heaven and Hell) | Probably Low Complex Multiverse level (Killed Charybdis, who was said to devour the infinite multiverses) | Hyperverse level (destroyed Nyarlathotep, who was about to end all of the existence around them) | High Hyperverse level (Destroyed another existence, and also killed The Grand Spectrum) Speed: MFTL+ (Kept up with Scylla, who could jump from universe to universe in 5 nanoseconds) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with The Grand Spectrum, who can fly through infinite omniverses in an atosecond) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class Y | Universe | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Check Attack Potency Durability: Multi-Universal (Scylla BFR'd him to another universe and proceeded to devour it, and yet Godzilla survived) | Multiverse+ level (resisted Baphomet trying to manipulate his shape, which was said to work on infinite universes) | Low Complex Multiverse level (resisted and tanked Charybdis, who could destroy infinite multiverses) | Hyperverse level (tanked hits from Nyarlathotep at full power, who was about to end the existence they lived in) | High Hyperverse (tanked hits from The Grand Spectrum) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal | High Complex Multiversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Atomic Breath: Blasts a blue radiated beam out of his mouth that can be precisely lauched. Rageful Sins: Uses the opponent's sins against him\her. If he\she hasn't committed sins or has good intentions, it will fail. Final Hour, Prepare to meet Doom: Godzilla collects power from The Void and uses it to erase the opponent from existence. Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1